


Undercover

by Cake and Pi (Tarrin)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mutual Pining, searrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrin/pseuds/Cake%20and%20Pi





	Undercover

They share the same bed. Only share. It is nothing more than that, never more than that. She has Wally, but she declines when he offers to sleep elsewhere. Elsewhen. It would weaken their cover story of being ‘lovers’.

The word leaves as many stings as a jellyfish. He is largely immune to such toxin, but this is a variant he rarely encounters. He keeps it to himself; fiction is not an invitation to entanglement. He drowns the desire to imagine the story as real. He is risking so much already; he will not add her friendship to the lot.

It happens rarely, but it does surface at times. Mainly in his dreams, but sometimes in his body, and she laughs when it wakes her up. It is never mocking, the genuine amusement is easy to read, but laughter is an easy thing to twist around into a tool to hurt himself with. After all, what sort of person is he to feel like this about her?

But he hides that. She makes jokes for him to hide behind, and he takes cover gratefully. This mission is complicated enough with too many lies to count. One more will not hurt.

* * *

Tigress watched in rapt fascination. Had Kaldur always been this attractive? A bad question, perhaps; a better one might be if she had always felt attracted to him. It wasn’t that she felt nothing for Wally. Quite the opposite: just thinking about her boyfriend brought forth a variety of emotions.

Combined with this new awareness of Kaldur, it was a confusing variety. ’ _It’s not like either of us stopped being aware of other people._ ’ She reminded herself. ’ _And Wally has had his share of crushes. And so have I. We even talk about them sometimes. So it’s fine._ ’

It didn’t make her feel better. Worse, actually: like she was being unfaithful to him somehow. Which was nonsense. She was merely appreciating the play of muscles on strong arms, the expressiveness of those bright green eyes, the sureness of his stance and stride - surely that was no betrayal. But she had never before felt the urge to act on such feelings.

She blames it on the stress of the mission, on Kaldur being the one person she can trust here. On bodies being very simple things - she misses Wally’s affections, and she sleeps in Kaldur’s bed. Anyone would feel like this.


End file.
